Hadiah Terhebat
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: Sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena membuatku merasa hidup, kan kuberikan hadiah terhebat yang hanya untukmu. /Dedicated for Miyuki Kazuya Birthday fic


Netra keemasan pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu tampak menatap lekat televisi yang tengah menampilkan sebuah drama misteri, di mana sang tokoh utama yang seorang detektif diperankan oleh aktor pendatang baru yang sangat berbakat. Sesekali pemuda manis itu tersenyum kecil kala sosok sang aktor muncul.

"Kazuya-_san_..." gumamnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu yang ke-20?" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Perlahan ia mulai berdiri meninggalkan televisi dan berjalan menuju meja belajar yang tampak begitu berantakan oleh berbagai macam amplop berwarna-warni.

"Akhirnya... tiba juga saatnya. Aah, kau pasti tidak betapa aku menunggu saat ini tiba, fufu..." lanjutnya sembari berjalan melewati meja belajar sementara jari-jarinya menyentuh amplop-amplop tersebut dan mengambil salah satu yang berwarna merah sembari berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Sejak dulu, aku selalu mengagumimu. Keberadaanmu membuatku bisa terus bertahan hidup demi melihat sosokmu yang indah dan menyilaukan. Karena itu-"

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena membuatku merasa hidup, kan kuberikan hadiah terhebat yang hanya untukmu, Kazuya-san." Dikecupnya amplop merah tersebut sembari membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan kamar yang begitu penuh dengan berbagai macam potret dari Miyuki Kazuya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Miyuki Kazuya? Seorang aktor pendatang baru yang popularitasnya tengah melejit berkat karakter detektif yang diperankannya dalam sebuah drama misteri di televisi. Berkat kepiawaiannya dalam memerankan karakter detektif yang begitu cuek dan serampangan namun cerdik, ia berhasil merebut hati berbagai kalangan masyarakat yang menyaksikan aktingnya dalam drama tersebut. Tentu berkat popularitasnya yang melejit itu tak sedikit orang yang memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai fans Miyuki Kazuya. Kebanyakan didominasi oleh kaum wanita. Well, mengingat paras tampan yang dimilikinya, tentu hal yang wajar bukan?

Pada dasarnya keberadaan para fans merupakan hal yang baik. Tapi lain ceritanya kalau soal fans garis keras yang begitu terobsesi dengan Miyuki. Tentu itu bukan hal yang baik. Dan saat ini, bisa dibilang Miyuki tengah menghadapi salah seorang fans garis keras yang sangat terobsesi padanya.

"Oi Miyuki, mau kau apakan surat-surat itu?" Tanya Kuramochi, manajer Miyuki yang tengah mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil.

Miyuki yang sedari tadi tengah memandang keluar jendela sontak menoleh ke arah Kuramochi. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian ia jatuhkan pandangannya pada surat-surat dengan amplop warna-warni yang tampak menumpuk di jok sebelah kanannya. Netra cokelat keemasannya tampak memicing tak suka.

"Entahlah," jawab Miyuki lirih.

"Kau benar-benar dicintai, eh?" Sarkas Kuramochi.

"Teror seperti ini kau sebut cinta?" Balas Miyuki yang tampak kesal.

Yeah, akhir-akhir ini di setiap pagi Miyuki selalu menemukan sebuah surat di kotak posnya. Surat-surat itu mulai datang sejak memasuki awal bulan November. Surat pertama hanya berisi satu kata. Yaitu '_hai_'. Lalu surat selanjutnya berisi perkenalan sang penulis. Ia tak menyebut namanya, tapi ia mengaku sebagai fans berat Miyuki. Lalu di surat-surat selanjutnya berisi alasan-alasan sang penulis begitu mengagumi Miyuki.

Mulanya Miyuki sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Malah sejujurnya ia cukup senang kala membaca surat tersebut. Tetapi lama kelamaan, ia merasa janggal dengan isi surat tersebut. Sebab, entah kenapa dari surat tersebut mengesankan seolah sang penulis mengetahui segala hal tentang Miyuki. Puncaknya adalah ketika isi surat tersebut menuliskan tentang kedai kopi yang sering didatangi Miyuki akhir-akhir ini. Padahal hal semacam itu hanya diketahui oleh manajernya saja. Sudah itu di setiap kunjungannya ia selalu memakai penyamaran. Tentu saja Miyuki bertanya-tanya, bagaimana si penulis surat tahu akan hal itu.

Setelah surat itu, surat-surat lainnya mulai menunjukkan kejanggalan yang sama. Membuat Miyuki was was karena merasa dirinya tengah diawasi. Apalagi di surat terakhir yang diterimanya, sang penulis menuliskan, _'Besok hari ulang tahunmu bukan. Kazuya-san? Kalau begitu akan kuberikan hadiah terhebat untukmu sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu karena telah membuatku merasa hidup.'_

Kata-kata sang penulis surat cukup berhasil membuat Miyuki panik saat itu juga. Well, dan karena itulah Miyuki yang biasanya lebih senang pergi sendiri dengan penyamarannya tiba-tiba meminta untuk diantarkan pulang dari lokasi syuting oleh Kuramochi dengan mobil. Kuramochi sendiri cukup mengerti dengan keadaan Miyuki saat ini, karena itu ia tak keberatan untuk mengantar.

"Sudah sampai," ujar Kuramochi ketika mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah.

"Well, thanks Kuramochi. Aku tertolong," jawab Miyuki sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Oi Miyuki," panggil Kuramochi. Miyuki yang menoleh.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Miyuki tampak terperangah kala mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Kuramochi. Tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Thanks."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Hmm... tak ada apapun,'_ batin Miyuki kala mengecek kotak posnya. Sesaat ia merasa cukup lega. Dengan perasaan tenang ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian raut wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Kedua bola matanya tampak membelalak kala menyadari hal yang sangat tak disangkanya.

Pintunya terbuka dan terlihat bekas congkelan di sekitar lubang kunci.

Miyuki sontak mendobrak pintunya dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Ia bahkan sampai lupa melepas sepatunya di _genkan_* karena saking paniknya--Dan tentunya ia tak menyadari adanya sepasang sendal yang bukan miliknya di _genkan_\--. Miyuki berlari ke dalam untuk memastikan tak ada satupun barang yang hilang, sebab ia pikir ini adalah ulah pencuri. Tapi bukannya hilang, Miyuki justru malah mendapatkan sesuatu.

Di tengah ruang tamu Miyuki menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran sangat besar yang dihiasi berbagai pita. Ia terkesiap. Spontan ia mengingat kata-kata sang penulis surat di surat terakhirnya, yang mengatakan akan memberikan hadiah terhebat untuk Miyuki.

Pria berkacamata itu meneguk ludahnya lalu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendekati kotak tersebut. Kemudian ia buka kotak tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya Miyuki kala melihat isi dari kotak itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap terduduk di dalam kotak tersebut.

"_Okaerinasai_, Kazuya-_san_," ucap pemuda itu sembari menengadahkan kepala dan menatap Miyuki dengan netra keemasannya yang tampak redup kala menyadari kotak tersetersebut telah dibuka. "Sudah lama aku menunggumu." Lanjutnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "dan selamat ulang tahun, sesuai janji kupersembahkan hadiah terhebat untukmu Kazuya-_san_,"

Pemuda itu berdiri dihadapan Miyuki dan menyodorkan kedua tangannya seraya berkata,

"Kupersembahkan diriku untukmu..."

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIYUKI KAZUYA!!! /dah telat oi

Well rasanya tiap bikin birthday fic ku selalu telat. Sawamura pun waktu itu juga telat (). Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting ku sudah bikin buat Miyook (*ω).

Dan, kalau boleh jujur ini mungkin bukan karya terbaikku. Kesan terburu-burunya kelihatan banget wkwk. Tapi ya sudahlah, kalau ada kesempatan kurasa akan ku remake. Tapi untuk sementara ku biarkan begini saja untuk kepuasan tersendiri wkwk. Well, happy reading minna~ ditunggu flamenya /plak

genkan: muka rumah


End file.
